One step at a time
by notemobutgirly
Summary: NEW sequel to "LuchiaxKaito" Annie is the reason luchia's gone? can she find friendship, love, and find out the truth about her mother? ya it all will happen here, but whos she going to love, and whos coming back?


Hello everyone who is a huge fan of my story "LuchiaxKaito" I really loved writing that story, and well the first sequal was not every good at all, so I thought I would rety, but I must tell you now, you might not like it too much

Hello everyone who is a huge fan of my story "LuchiaxKaito" I really loved writing that story, and well the first sequel was not every good at all, so I thought I would retry, but I must tell you now, you might not like it too much. But please give it a chance, and the ending may surprise you!

One step at a time

I was sitting on the rock starring out into the night sky. I sat on the very same rock my mother did. I also sat here when I last saw her.

"_Mommy!" I was swimming with her around the ocean at night time, with Daddy and Mitch, but they were on the shore, and daddy was teaching Mitch more tactics for surfing. Mommy was laughing like an angel, her laugh was so beautiful. I chased her around. _

"_Annie!" she shouted. I found her sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. _

"_Mommy. Will you sing me a song?" I asked her. She giggled at me._

"_Of course my sweet little angel." Mommy started to sing the song "Beautiful wish". It was my favorite song that auntie Seria sang to me, and mommy learned to sing it too, and sang it before bed time just for me. _

"_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de Yume wo miteta no" I sat by the rock, moving my pink tail up and down , and had my head laid on my folded arms as mommy sang the song to me. "__Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau" I suddenly felt heavy waves hit my tail and I look behind me. There was a boat aprotching, and my mother stopped singing. _

"_Who's there?" Someone shouted towards us. There was a flash light shined on us. _

"_Go under and swim back to shore Annie." My mothers whispered down to me. I dived back under water but waited for mommy to come, I saw her dive, but on the rock was a part of it sticking out. Her shell necklace got stuck on it, and came off. She didn't notice, and saw to me. "Come on Annie" she told me sternly. _

"_But Mommy, you necklace" I pointed to it, and I heard her gasp. She swam quickly towards it, but when she held it in her hands, the boat had come up and crashed into her. Suddenly someone swam past me, it was daddy. I swam with him. When we got to the scene, she was gone, and her necklace fell into his hands. He swam back up for air, as did I, but just to see what was going on._

"_Daddy?" I asked softly. He had climbed onto the rock, and held onto the necklace. His eyes were covered by his hair, and a saw a single tear fall from his right eye._

"_Annie. Go back to shore by your brother, and head home." I nodded, and swam back to shore. _

I kept starring into the sky. Mommy I really miss you. It was my entire fault that you died, everyone tells me no, but I know it's the truth. Daddy had finally come around, and was happier then he has been for the past ten years. I jumped off of the rock where mommy sat so many nights ago and head back home. Right as I was at the beached and changed into human form, there was a guy. My age. Staring at me with shocked eyes. SHUT! I screamed in my head. I ran behind a tree, put my cloths on and started to run.

"WAIT!" he yelled to me, but I kept running. He was a really fast runner and caught up to me. He grabbed my arm, and stopped me. "What's your name?" I stared at him wide eyed. I shock my head, and tried to run. "Please?"

"Annie" I whispered. He nodded and let me go, I ran all the way home hoping to never see that boy again.

School the next day.

Uh. I was up way too late last night. I walked to my new class. IT was the first day of school, and I was tired. I must have looked like a zombie by the way I was walking. When I got to the listings, I saw that boy, I went into shock, and then tried to hide from him. When he finally left, I checked what class I was in, and head to the room.

"Welcome!" the teacher greeted me at the door. I guess that means she's going to be nice. I looked around the room, and saw that boy! Oh no! This can't happen, and while I stared at him, he stared at me. He smiled, and looked back at his stuff. I walked over to a desk farther away from him though.

IT was 30 minutes into class when rain started to pour. I as sitting by the window, and so I decided just to watch it fall from the sky. I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. I suddenly heard the bell though for lunch. And my head looked back to the front. The boy was heading towards me!

"Hi! I'm Jared." He said to me.

"Hi" I said quietly. I could feel my face heating up.

"I was wondering if you could show me around. I'm new here." I nodded and stood up. WE started walking the halls, it was pretty silent. WE walked to outside where everyone was having lunch, and chatting.

"This is the courtyard, this is where we all socialize and have lunch." I told him. He looked a little amazed.

"Where are your friends?" he asked now looking at me.

"I don't have any…" I answered honestly, I really didn't. Everyone thought I was different and didn't like hanging around me.

"Really? I couldn't imagine why they wouldn't want to be friends with you. You so nice" I felt my face heat up again.

"Th-Thanks" I told him shyly. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking off, and looking around. I followed him a little, but then a group of girls came up and started talking to him.

"Hey there! Your new here right? I could show you around" The girl talking was the most popular and most evil girl out there, she was always a suck up, but the second most popular girl was the nicest person I had ever met, her name was Kate, and the most popular girl was Shannon. Kate kept Shannon from being mean all the time.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine; I have Annie showing me around." They looked over at me, and he smiled. HE came over to me, and grabbed my hand, and we pulled me away. I looked back at Shannon and she was boiling with anger and jealously, but Kate was standing there smiling at me. He pulled me back into the school and we headed back to class, even though there was still 10 minutes left before classes started again.

He had taken me to the roof and then turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Why don't you have friends?" he asked me suddenly. I was taken back by his question, that I didn't even know how to answer him.

"I…I…I don't open up to people much anymore. Not after what happened." I turned around, not able to look at him. I knew he would ask about it, and I knew I would have to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I want to be your friend. I'll be there for you. I promise. And maybe I hope one day that I could be more then a friend to you." I turned around fast and looked at him, with a shocked expression. He smiled at me, and I just stood there shocked still. He laughed. "Don't worry too much now. But remember I'm your friend, you can trust me. Now how about we get to class." The bell rung after he finished his sentence, and we both ran back to class.

**Alright this is going to be a short chapter, BECAUSE! It's a introduction for you! please tell me what you think, and see which one you like better, this sequel or the other. I think I'm going to like this one! REVIEW!**


End file.
